baldamblackguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lez II
Lezæne II is a Fragment and permanent refugee from Nestea, once residing in Adreiil at a cafe, but now wanders through the Nothingness. Biography UnCursed Childhood (____-_____) asdfasdf Cursed Adolescence (____-_____) kasjlfka Twilight Realm '' asdfkaljsdfa ''The Cafe (_____-_____) akjsdflkasd at some point he goes on a small hiatus to the twilight realm to be uncursed, then goes back here before leaving again because elis and missy made him feel like shit Twilight Realm here's where he learns magic from zana and chills with mysti The Cafe (_____-_____) being jim's teacher and helping riid and avoiding drama and restoring some kind of order and then he leaves Twilight Realm lez goes back one last time and then disappears Physical Appearance Personality PERSONALITY TYPE: ' ENTP = ''Strengths ''Weaknesses'' Mental Health Character Arcs Abilities and Skills * '''Magic (The ability to use, conduct, perform, and manipulate magic.) * Time Lord (The ability to manipulate, travel through, and control Time.) * Rockman '''(The ability of a male Earth Elementalist to manipulate rock, sand, and dirt in any form whenever it is available to the user.) * '''Flowergirl (The ability of a female Earth Elementalist to grow, kill, and manipulate plant life in any form whenever it is available to the user.) * Just One Piece of the Puzzle (Having the abilities and qualities of a Fragment.) ** Fragmenting (the ability to pass through the universal boundaries of Nestea and into the multiverse beyond) ** Power Augmentation (dramatically increased potency and strength in other, non-physical abilities) ** Inherently Liminal (the ability to travel to and through liminal planes, universes, and other such normally inaccessible places) ** Liminal Permission (the ability to take those who cannot pass into or through liminal spaces into or through liminal spaces) ** The Sixth Sense (the ability to sense and find the boundaries or openings into liminal spaces) ** Unnatural Magical Awareness (the ability to sense magic through one or multiple of the original five senses) *** Disabilities * Blind * Mute Possessions Relationships Cafe Crew * Esher Siite | Good Friendo | * Cael Fenlii | Sister/Bestie | * Riid Kisalte | Friend, Unrequited Crush | * Kas Dorpii | Who knows | ''Family'' * Mysti _______ | Adopted Sister | * Gedd | Father | * Ramonna | Mother | * Werriam | Older Sister | * Lydadia | Older Sister | * Amberlyn Shikoba | Older Sister | * Daev Tubbee | Older Brother | * Davi Tubbee | Older Brother | * Misericordia | Younger Sister | * Lez I | Uncle & Namesake | Friends * Boggart | Comfortable Mentor | * Kennel | Wild Friend | * Tiike | Favored kitty | Fragments * Elis Kingkiller | Unrequited Love, Big Jerk | * Zana Grayeye | Teacher | * Rhys Crewyrmab | Beloved Father Figure | * Jimmy Hollis | Apprentice | Etymology Trivia * He's bisexual in the sense that he's attracted to guys and anyone not male or female, but he's not attracted to women in any way. Category:Homo Category:Bi